Duelist Terminal: New Years Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: It's a brand new year and a brand new Duelist Terminal Special. That's right, there are references, small spoilers to season 3 and a surprise parody guest announcer!


Duelist Terminal: New Years Special

It was almost 2011 and the streets of New York City were filled with action. And of course, so was the Society of Dawn. Quintin was currently giving the newest recruit, Flamerkid, (that's right5, Flamerkid is a good guy now) his initiation test. "Let's see how well you dodge a fist!" Quintin tried to punch Flamerkid, but, Flamerkid proved to be too agile and flamerkiddy. Okay, so Flamerkiddy isn't a word. But, it could be. If you think happy thoughts and use your imagination and think of little forest creatures called Naturias, it just might become a word. Because of this reason: If a lady can sell millions of copies of a book about sparkling vampires, then Flamerkiddy can be a word.

"I dodged!" Flamerkid yelled. Next up, Durst tested him by attacking him. He threw a punch, however, Flamerkid was too small or Durst was too tall and the little runt was able to dodge and roll to safety. "If you can dodge Bobby's attack, then we'll accept you into our group" Durst said.

"Piece of cake" Flamerkid laughed arrogantly. "Bring on the punches!"

Bobby picked up a couch and lobbed it at him. "God of War style!"

"Holy Tumbleweeds!" Flamerkid yelled before Betty kicked him in the kneecap, which caused him to fall as the couch rolled overhead.

"You passed all three tests" Quintin said. "Barely. As such, you will be dueling with Swilley in the New Years Tag Tournament."

Swilley cursed loudly. "Come on! What have I done wrong?"

"You didn't watch Zombieland" Bobby replied.

"Crap! I'm stuck with the runt."

"I'm dueling as well, right?" Jerod asked.

"Yes. However, you'll be dueling alongside Mr. Surrency."

"The mysterious Mr. Surrency" Durst echoed. "Like a trailing wind, he sweeps in and eliminates the weeds in any garden. Just 3.99!"

"He's quoting commericals again" John muttered. "I should be in the tag tournament."

"You will be" Quintin said. "In season 3, I predict there will be a tag tournament that you will be a part of. However, I must be going to an important meeting. Therefore, Bobby will introduce you to our guest announcer. Be at the arena in 20 minutes."

20 minutes later...

"Welcome to the Society of Dawn's Tag Tournament 2011 New Year!" Bobby announced. "I know the name of the tournament is lame, however, we'd like to hear a few words from our guest speaker, Zob Rombie!" Clapping was heard throughout the arena.

"Hello fans of Zob Rombie!" he shouted. "It is I, the horror singer and movie maker of the famous movie series, Hallowspleen. I am also a duel legend, as you all know. With my powerful deck of zombies, I crush my enemies with a mighty force!"

"Crush them!" a tiny, squeaky voice echoed.

"And now, without further interuption, let's introduce our duelists! The first team is Jerod and Mr. Surrency!" Clapping could be heard as the two entered the arena. "And the other team is Swilley and Flamerkid!" Instead of clapping, booing was heard as Swilley trudged into the arena with a hyper Flamerkid by his side.

"Don't screw this duel up" Swilley whispered to his tag partner.

"I'll try" Flamerkid promised.

"What deck type are you using?" Jerod asked Mr. Surrency.

"It is a surprise, young jedi."

"Um...okay?"

Zob Rombie began shouting into the mike. "3...2...1...DUEL!"

Jerod and Mr. Surrency 4000

Swilley and Flamerkid 4000

Jerod's team went first, with Jerod making the opening move. "I'll start things off with Crystal Beast Cobalt eagle (1400/800) in attack position, as well as one card facedown. That'll end things for me."

Swilley went next. "I've been playing way too much Tag Force" he said to himself. "Still, I remember that on the game, after the first player makes their turn, the other player can attack. I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack position and activate the spell card, Hero Dice! This spell card allows me to select an Elemental Hero monster I control and then I roll a die and the effect of Hero Dice will depend on the roll." A random dice rolled onto the field and landed on 5. "Darn. 5 means I can destroy 1 spell card my opponent controls, but, I don't see one. So, I activate Hero Exchange. By tributing 1 Elemental Hero monster I control, I can special summon 1 Elemental Hero monster from my hand. Go, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)!" The gold bladed hero appeared where Avian had once stood.

"No good!" Jerod cried. "I activate Torrential Tribute! Now, both of our monsters are destroyed! However, I'm sending Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle to my spell and trap card zone instead! Bye bye, Bladedge!"

Swilley gritted his teeth and set a card facedown. "Your turn..."

Mr. Surrency drew a card. "I play the spell card, Foolish Burial. This sends my Uluru's Guardian to the graveyard, which allows me to play this handy dandy spell card. Fossil Fusion!"

"Fossil Fusion!" Swilley exclaimed. "There's a fusion card I haven't heard of!"

"Fossil Fusion allows me to remove from play monsters from my graveyard and my opponent's graveyard to fusion summon a Fossil fusion monster in my extra deck."

"If you think that's confusing" Zob Rombie commented. "Wait until Yugioh Zexal brings forth Excess Summoning."

Mr. Surrency continued his move. "I remove from play your Elemental Hero Avian and my Uluru's Guardian in order to fusion summon Fossil Warrior Skullpawn (2000/800)." The fossil monster was frightening. More frightening than the fact that people actually pay 20 dollars for a snuggie when it's just a robe switched backwards. Yes, that frightening. "Now for a direct attack, since you have no monsters."

Swilley grunted as Fossil Warrior Skullpawn launched a bone at him, knocking him off his feet. "I hate holographic monster projection" he complained.

Mr. Surrency ended his turn with a facedown. "Your move."

Jerod and Mr. Surrency 4000

Swilley and Flamerkid 2000

Flamerkid drew a card. "I activate Swilley's facedown card, Lightning Vortex! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy Fossil Warrior Skullpawn!" A powerful lightning zapped the fossil warrior into fossil scrap. "And next, I summon Don Zaloog (1400/1500). Finally, it's time for my OP attack! Don Zaloog's OP knife attack!" Flamerkid did a strange pose and powerful smoke enveloped him. When it subsided, he was in a Don Zaloog costume and rushing towards Jerod and Mr. Surrency. "Hiya!"

"You moron!" Swilley shouted. "The monster attacks, not you!"

"But, Bibbens said this would be cool..."

"You listened to a beginner duelist that appears in season 3?" Swilley asked. "Flamerkid, get back over here and let Don Zaloog...the real Don Zaloog, attack."

"Fine. But, I'm keeping the costume." The hologram Don Zaloog struck Jerod in the shoulder. "And don't forget that Don Zaloog has a special ability! Either one card from your hand gets sliced and diced, or you lose the top two cards of your deck. I choose option two and it affects Mr. Surrency." Mr. Surrency sent Shell Knight and Courageous Charge! to the graveyard. Flamerkid set a card and ended his turn.

Jerod and Mr. Surrency 2600

Swilley and Flamerkid 2000

Jerod took his turn. "I play Trap Booster. By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can activate 1 trap card from my hand. And I will. Trap Trip! This returns 1 trap card from my graveyard to my hand." Jerod returned his Torrential Tribute to his hand. "And next, I'll summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400)!" The pink cat purred with a sense of usefulness. "And I'll use it's effect. By halving it's attack power temporarily, it can wage a direct attack!" The crystal cat slashed at it's two opponents.

Jerod and Mr. Surrency 2600

Swilley and Flamerkid 1400

Jerod set a card and ended his turn and Swilley drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in attack position. Next, I activate a spell card, Mask Change! By sending Burstinatrix on a one way trip to the graveyard, I can special summon Masked Hero Goka (2200/1800)!" He smiled. "And Masked Hero Goka gains 100 attack for every hero monster in my graveyard. And counting Avian, Burstinatrix and Bladedge, Goka gains 300! (2500/1800)"

"I activate Torrential Tribute!" Jerod declared, activating his trap card.

"Not this time!" Swilley shouted. "I activate Flamerkid's backrow card, Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 lifepoints, your card is negated!" Torrential Tribute exploded.

Jerod and Mr. Surrency 2600

Swilley and Flamerkid 400

"I attack Amethyst Cat with Goka!" Swilley cried. Masked Hero Goka shot a burning ball of fire at Amethyst Cat, burning it in it's inferno of power. "And a direct attack from Don Zaloog!" As Don Zaloog tried to attack and win the game for Swilley and Flamerkid, Mr. Surrency activated his facedown.

"I activate Defense Draw. Your damage is reduced to zero and I draw a card." Mr. Surrency drew a card.

"I end my turn."

Jerod and Mr. Surrency 1300

Swilley and Flamerkid 400

Mr. Surrency drew a card. "This duel ends. Here is your final lesson. I activate a spell, Type Reflection. By sending a monster to the graveyard, all monsters in my opponent's graveyard become that type until the end phase. And I'm sending Card Trooper to the graveyard in order to turn all monsters in your graveyard into machine type monsters."

"But why?" Flamerkid asked.

"I agreed with Flameheaded Ice Cream Clown" Zob Rombie said. "Wait, wrong situation. Thought we were playing Twisted Metal, sorry. That reminds me of a song though." As Zob Rombie began playing a song, Mr. Surrency held up a spell card that looked way too familiar.

"I activate Fossil Fusion. I remove my Shell Knight and your Elemental Hero Bladedge to bring out Fossil Machine Skullcannon (2400/2100)!" The fossilized cannon creature was ready to rock and roll. "And now I'll use it's effect. Once per turn, I can send 1 monster my opponent controls to the graveyard. To add insult to injury, I'll take out Masked Hero Goka." A bone smacked into Masked Hero Goka and exploded, taking out the masqurading hero. "And now, to finish you off! I attack Don Zaloog with Fossil Machine Skullcannon!" Another exploding bone crashed into Don Zaloog, bringing down the warrior and the remainder of Swilley and Flamerkid's lifepoints.

Jerod and Mr. Surrency 1300

Swilley and Flamerkid 0

"We won!" Jerod shouted. "Heck yeah! I know what we should do now."

"Create a spin-off?" Swilley asked.

"Yeah. Tumbleweed Ranchers. It will be great! It'll be like Monster Rancher, but, cooler. Okay, here's what I was thinking. We will all have Tumbleweeds we take care of and can battle with and stuff. Mine will be called...Betty."

"Why don't you just duel Betty?" Swilley asked.

"I told you on Headbook, I already dueled Betty. And I lost."

**Thank you to all who have followed this story to the specials such far. I hope everyone has a Happy New Yaer. Zob Rombie is an obvious parody of a famous rock singer and horror movie maker. If you figure it out, Jerod will allow you to duel Betty. Also, Handbook is a parody of the famous Facebook I've heard so much about. There are three OC cards I made: Fossil Machine Skullcannon, Type Reflection and Hero Exchange. The other cards featured in this are either real cards, cards from the OCG or cards from the three animes. To be specific, all anime only cards featured here are from GX. Happy New Year!**


End file.
